


falling into your ocean eyes

by Jules1398



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Hanna has been out with a cold for the past few days. Mia comes to make her feel better.





	falling into your ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> we need a new clip asap but here's some mianna that came out of this fanfiction gap that we've been given.  
> [come say hi!](http://jonasmatteo.tumblr.com/)

Hanna was lying in bed, sick out of her mind when she heard a knocking on the door. Her dad was still at work and the rest of the family wasn’t home, so she had no idea who could be visiting. Perhaps is was Jonas, but she had specifically told him not to come over, since she wasn’t exactly 100% pleased with him after the cabin trip and she didn’t want him to see her like this.

She shuffled over to the door in her purple fuzzy socks and slowly opened it. She was greeted by a big smile and a pair of bright blue eyes.

“Mia?” Hanna said slowly, unsure as to whether she was hallucinating. Their friendship was relatively new, after all it had only been a few weeks since they met, and Mia knew that Hanna was down with a cold, so she didn’t know why she would be here.

“Hi Hanna!” Mia greeted cheerfully. “I had time to stop by the store after school today, so I figured that I’d bring by some stuff to make you feel better.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Hanna insisted, opening the door wider, allowing the other girl to step inside the house.

“I wanted to,” Mia assured her. “We are friends after all.”

A small smile began to appear on Hanna’s face. She had been sick and miserable for days, but mere moments with Mia made everything just a little bit easier.

“Sorry about the mess,” Hanna apologized. “My younger siblings like to wreak havoc on the house and usually I’m the one who’s expected to clean it up for them, but I’ve been sick.”

Mia laughed, which just made Hanna’s smile even bigger. “I like it. It’s nice and homey. You can tell that there’s a lot of love here.”

“There’s no love where you live with your roommates?” Hanna inquired as the two of them wandered into the kitchen.

“Just a lot of gay sex,” Mia joked. “But, really, we do love each other almost like family, but it’s not quite the same. And obviously there’s no kids around.”

“Well, if you ever want to spend any time with some annoying little brats, you are more than welcome to hang out here,” Hanna offered. “I love them to the moon and back, but they’re little troublemakers.”

Mia glanced at the cabinets for a second before turning back to Hanna. “Do you have a kettle?” she asked.

“Yep,” Hanna replied, reaching up to grab it from the cabinet over the stove and handing it to Mia, who brought it to the sink and began filling it with water.

“What are you making?” she wondered aloud.

“Green ginger tea,”  Mia informed her, setting the kettle on the stovetop and making sure the gas lit before turning the stove on high. “It really helps me when I’m feeling under the weather, so I thought I’d bring it to you to make you get better faster.”

“My mom used to make me tea when I was sick, but I have no idea what kind she made,” Hanna recalled. She wished her mom was around to make her feel better when she was ill but she wasn’t there anymore, so Mia would have to do.

“Probably ginger or lemongrass,” Mia said, opening up the cabinets until she found the one with the mugs. “Fun fact: ginger tea also help alleviate pain associated with menstrual cramps. It saved my life when I was in Madrid and couldn’t afford stronger painkillers.”

She grabbed two mugs and set them on the table before reaching into the bag and pulling out a box of tea, placing two bags inside.

“My cramps were never that bad. I guess I got lucky. Especially since I hate talking to my dad about that stuff,” Hanna told her. “I’m on birth control now, so that’s not an issue anymore.”

“What about your mom, if you don’t mind me asking?” Mia said, turning toward her and leaning back on the counter. Her blue t-shirt rode up a little as she leaned back on her elbows, revealing a sliver of her pale stomach.

“She passed away,” Hanna said solemnly. “A long time ago, though. So no need to feel bad for asking.”

“I’m still sorry,” Mia replied. “It sucks to live without a mom. I haven’t lived with my parents for years and I’ve definitely been better off since, but there have still been times when I wished for my mother.”

Mia took a few steps forward and wrapped her in a hug. Hanna burrowed her face into the crook of her friend’s neck, desperate for the comfort that she provided. They stood like that for a while, happy in each other’s arms, until the whistling of the kettle forced them apart.

Stepping back, Mia turned around and poured the water into the two mugs, before finding a spoon and the honey, putting a spoonful in each cup with the promise that it would clear up her throat. They sat next to one another at the kitchen table. Mia pulled a tin of chocolate chip cookies out of the bag and opened them, placing the tin on the table.

“So how much have I missed in Spanish?” Hanna asked before taking a sip of the warm tea. It was sweet, just like Mia.

“Not much,” Mia said with a shrug. “La Señora is as lazy as usual. We have a quiz on the subjunctive tense a week from Friday, but it shouldn’t be too bad.”

“Maybe not for you,” Hanna replied. “We haven’t all lived in Spain, have we?”

“I guess not,” she laughed. “But you got this, girl. I believe in you.”

“That means the world to me,” Hanna said honestly. Mia had faith in her and, t be honest Hanna was desperate for her validation. Maybe it was because she had been lacking female friends for the past few months. Or maybe it was because her relationship with Jonas had been just as lacking recently, even though she loved him very much.

“How’re things besides being sick?” Mia inquired. “We just hung out a few days ago, but I feel like it’s been ages.”

“It’s the same as ever, I guess,” Hanna shrugged. “Me and Jonas have hit our first big bump, but that was like a week and a half ago. We’re over it. Happy as ever.”

Mia frowned. “You don’t sound like you’re as happy as ever.”

Hanna sighed. “I feel like we’re beginning to drift apart. Like, I love him so much, but we aren’t the same as we used to be when we first got together. Some of the passion is gone and, I don’t know, it’s like he cares about his friends more than me.”

“It’s important to have friends outside of a relationship, but he shouldn’t be completely ignoring you,” she replied with a frown. “You deserve better than that.”

Hanna could be wrong, but she could swear that she saw Mia’s sky blue eyes flicker down to her lips for a mere moment. She didn’t know why the thought of it made her heart beat faster.

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out,” Hanna breathed, unable to concentrate on her own words.

“I hope you do,” Mia replied. “You don’t deserve this sadness.”

“I hope so too,” she lied. Maybe, if Hanna and Jonas broke up, she would have a chance with someone new.

Someone like Mia.

Logically, Hanna knew that she shouldn’t let those thoughts enter into her mind, but she couldn’t help how she was feeling. It wasn’t as if she would act on them, at least not while she was with Jonas. Even if they did end up breaking up one day, she wouldn’t want to hurt him like that. She valued their friendship and her friendship with Matteo more than she valued their relationship. She couldn’t lose either of them, as they had been with her through one of the loneliest times of her life.

“How do you like the cookies?” Mia asked, tearing her from her thoughts.

“They’re good,” she said with a nod. “Thank you so much for visiting. You made my day.”

“I’m glad,” Mia smiled. “Maybe I’ll come over again tomorrow if you’re not up for going to school. I can help you study for the Spanish quiz.”

“I’m planning on going back tomorrow, but I might still take you up on that offer since you’re la reyna de español.”

“Reina,” Mia corrected. “With an ‘i’ after the ‘e.’”

“See!” Hanna exclaimed. “You’re amazing!”

“Thanks,” she replied and Hanna thought she saw the tips of the other girl’s cheeks flush light pink.

Mia’s phone began buzzing violently on the table. She picked it up and glanced at the name on the screen before groaning and picking it up.

“What do you want?” she asked.

Hanna couldn’t hear the mumbling sounds coming from the other end, but Mia appeared to be pretty annoyed.

“No, I’m at a friend’s house right now,” she said, tapping her fingers on the kitchen table. “Fine, I’ll be there soon. Bye.”

She hung up and looked to Hanna apologetically. “My roommate has managed to lock himself out of the apartment once again and I have to let him in. I really wanted to stay longer.”

“No worries,” Hanna said with a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

“See you then,” Mia said, leaning over to give her friend a quick hug before making her way toward the door.

She watched wistfully as Mia walked away. Hanna had everything. She had a boyfriend who loved her, an old friend who supported her, and a whole group of new friends. Why did it still feel like something was missing?


End file.
